1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-actuator, a fabrication method thereof, and a micro-actuating valve, and more particularly, to a micro-actuator capable of being driven at a low voltage, a fabrication method thereof, and a micro-actuating valve capable of efficiently controlling a flow amount of a fluid by applying the micro-actuator.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A linear flow amount controlling valve in accordance with the conventional art has a structure that a valve rod of a needle shape is moved with a certain displacement by converting a rotational force of a step motor into a linear motion. An opened degree of an orifice (a fluid channel) is determined by the motion of the valve rod thus to control a flow amount.
However, the conventional linear flow amount controlling valve for converting a rotational force of a step motor into a linear motion of a valve rod has to maintain a sealed state between a rotational shaft of the step motor and the valve rod. According to this, the fabrication process is difficult and the fabrication cost is increased due to the expensive step motor.
Also, the conventional flow amount controlling valve using a micro-machining technique has a structure that a flap or a diaphragm formed at a fluid channel has to be directly driven in order to control an opened amount of the fluid channel. The conventional flow amount controlling valve has a complicated entire structure and requires a high voltage.
Additionally, the conventional flow amount controlling valve using a solenoid actuator causes a severe noise.